Secret thoughts of Percival Ignatius Weasley
by A.P.A.17
Summary: Never judge a book by its cover. Percy Weasley was always a secondary character at best in the book. But his thought would say different. As he possessed an ability as well as actions never explored in the book. (This is my first book so please excuse for any grave errors. Feel free to criticize ) (No beta warning)
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing of the world of harry potter. J.K Rowling is the only one with this privilege and maybe Warner Brothers.

* * *

Percival Ignatius Weasley has always lived most of his life partly hidden in the shadows and partly thrown in the scrutiny of the unpleasant spotlight of secondary fame. At school, he was hidden under the accomplishment of his elder brothers and tested by the popularity of the younger ones. This curse followed him even into adulthood. At work, he was the son of Arthur Weasley the muggle lover easily forgotten or dismiss but peculiar enough for lacking the usual Weasley brashness and fascination for frequently uncommon, financially risky life-threatening jobs.

* * *

Percy, the eternal seventh wheel, teacher's pet, and a loner. They said he was always alone from the womb till now. The one who never bonded with his mom had never latched onto her breast for feeding nor having cried as much in her skirt or sought a father in the time of childhood distress to have formed a strong enough bond with either of his parents.

They said he was not human as man was supposed to be a gregarious social animal but he was a creature that would take secrets that went as deep as his loneliness and as dark to the grave,

Percy found himself deeply amused by the look that people threw him sneakily or so they thought.

Those poor fools, they could not know that he heard them. All of their thoughts.

But they were right even if only half right.


	2. Of forgotten birthday and age

The 22 august of 1983 was a day that would always be burnt in Percy's memory. It was his fourth birthday as well as being the day he discovered he would never be a normal wizard. It was the day Percy discovered that thoughts of others in one's head were not a common gift shared by a wizard.

* * *

His family woke up as usual in the same disordered cacophony of baby Ginny cries and an explosion of the twin caused by whatever new contraception they could have found. Those smart little buggers at only 5 were already earning themselves their title of the terrors. He, of course, was already up by six o'clock waiting patiently while reading a book for his mother to wake him up and proceed through the birthday routine of waking the star of the day with crushing hugs and a surprisingly melodious song of love you baby.

Percy was starting to become impatient and wished he had stayed in bed. But the books that Aunt Muriel gave him about the proper manners of a gentleman was quite clear on the topic of patience. A gentleman was one with infinite patience that always sat straight, spoke clearly with the right grammar use and woke up early. They never whined or let their emotions get out of control. Percy suspected that Aunt Muriel only gave him this book to read so that he would behave while she was babysitting and stop him from participating in the twin shenanigans. But a book could never lie and Sir Cadogan seems to be a very real person and plenty of sense at that. As he agreed with Percy that a day should be started with calm and be very organized but Percy did not agree with the man crazed might he say stubbornness on early morning being necessary to even compulsory to the life of a gentleman.

As he got out of his musings, he realized his mum was late. Maybe she was retarded by the explosion that was the twin's fault or possibly Charlie's. Or she had to change Ginny's nappy or soothe her hunger, he did hear her cry. His mum would be coming sooner or later. She would not have forgotten.

* * *

After 30 minutes, he heard his mom yelled for them to come to breakfast and it was at that moment that he knew that she had forgotten. As he went down, he saw that everyone was already at the table and happily eating. All except his father who was staring at him quite intensely if he might say. He could hear by his thoughts that he was frustrated about not remembering something.

_There was supposed to be something today. A meeting at the department. Not possible. A birthday but whose. Ginny already passed then who. Who was after? Percy. His 5 birthday. Oh my god, we forgot about his 5th birthday. It is still okay Arthur just wishes him Happy Birthday._

While listening to his father, he was able to deduce and prepare himself before the outburst of his father yelling happy birthday Percy. His mother seemed shocked so she must have forgotten but he could not be certain as she was not looking she could not hear her thoughts as both his mother and father started wishing him happy birthday. He was too overwhelmed to concentrate on his self-pitying thoughts. And then started telling about how he was going to have a wonderful 6th birthday party in the afternoon. _Wait sixth. Percy was going to be four. He knew he was tall and he already knew how to read. But that did not make him older. They forgot he was younger than the twin. How would they not? He already started calling them mother and father but that was what proper gentleman called their parent at least according to the book. But should not make them forgot the age of their child. He was sure in consideration not so sure that in reality, it should not make them forgot the age of there son. Right? He should tell them. No, a true gentleman never disappointed or go against his parents on trivial matters such as a birthday. Anyway, they might think he was not big enough to know he was only a dumb baby._

So Percy Weasley held his tongue in fear of being called dumb by the twin or any of the other that would get in the fancy to pick on him today. And sat at the table to appreciate his creamy milk that was not as delicious as it was in his previous could not know the consequence that was near and only hopes that his Hogwart letter that would be two years late would be indication enough to his parent's fault. But that would never happen and would a story for another time.

* * *

That incident would prove to be small compared to what Percy would learn next that same day much later while shopping at the bookstore for Bill's Hogwart's that would be for the next time as his head was now hurting from all those musings and maybe the firewhisky that he had never dabbled with.


	3. Of what you buried and had

Just a child that was going to be the phrase that would mark him from that day. A phrase that his mother would utter. A phrase that still caused an unpleasant stirring in his stomach anytime he would hear it.

That abomination of a sentence would be uttered to him in the middle of Diagon alley by his mother in her very own rambunctious voice while they were shopping for Bill needed supply for his first year at Hogwart.

* * *

They would both be wandering in the alley when he would bump into an old man whose face was completely hidden by an old woolen smelly scarf. The old man would felt down and his eyes connect with him. Eyes that he would never forget. They were of a piercing brown with a reflection of grey and the man's thoughts were enough to confirm who he was to Percy and prompt him to commit the fatal error of then yelling that this old man was Augustus Rookwood. The foolish boy that he was then decided to yell in a street full of shoppers that he just saw one of the most searched death eaters. Everyone then saw him, a boy of only five years of age who was screaming bloody murder at an old ailing man that he had just pushed over. All of the people in the alley of course just stared at him not willing to believe in the presence of such a death eater in the presence of good people such as themselves. They were still in their stubborn pretense that the end of the war meant peace and that everyone remaining in society were only good people. His mom still blinded by this same mist and maybe full of shame yelled the scathing sentence:'Don't mind him he is just a kid. Just a child. 'she said as she stared him down with eyes staring at him that he could not decipher. Maybe they were expressing anger or hate. Percy still did not know to this day and as it was one of the rare times that he had not heard what his mother was thinking in her head. He may never know.

But the look that he was just given was enough for him to forget all about the gentleman book and yelled 'MOM. It is the truth. It's him. Check him for Polyjuice potion. I can hear him. Can't you. He is laughing at us.' It was at the moment that his mom looked at him pleadingly asking him to behave and repeated to the crowd gathered to look at the crazy little boy accusing an old man of being one of the most terrifying death eaters that he was just a child. A child. As if trying to convince herself and proceeded to drag him out of the crowd almost wrenching his arm out of the socket.

But before completely leaving the circle he heard him in his mind saying: 'Goodbye kid. What an interesting gift you have. Magic sure must love you. I can't wait to get my hand on you once the lord is back. Live well till then.' This was followed by a chilling laugh that projected to the night. The night, he was wrenched of his childhood.

_The night of his uncle Fabian and Gideon Prewett's death. He remembers being in a warm hand press against a vibrating chest that was producing the most delightful laugh no laughs in his head. Both of there laughs were warm and made feel him loved and safe. He could sense his mother's magic nearby. But something bad was approaching. It was very close. This magic was tainted, dirty and suffocating. It was painful. He cried out to signal the one with the warm peals of laughter. They knew as he was pushed in his mum's arm and then all the senses and saw was only a mix of these two magic strugglings. But finally, he could no more feel the warm laughter. That was the moment he was acquitted with death as he lost his uncle forever. And at the very end of the memory was this exact chilling laughter._

And he remembers at that moment thinking that it was.. had to be the man that removed the warm laughs. And on realizing this young Percy was on the brick of wrenching away his hand from his mother's hand and turn back to hurt the man. Hurt him so much so that he would fade like warm laughter. Like the magic that he left him that he could not sense anymore. Because of him, he lost peals of laughter and his feelings of magic. But he could not. He was at the moment a pitiful rag doll in his mother's hand. He refused to be called a child again when he was never one. So he decided to listen to Sir Cadogan's advice and remain pliant in his mother's arm.

* * *

The incident was never mentioned again. Not when they joined his father once again in the alley neither in the afternoon as they blew up the candles on his birthday mom never mentioned the incident ever again. The memory seems to have been buried away in her mind as he had buried his mom on that day and now only had a mother as his mother only had six children now.


	4. A worried mother and cumbersome thoughts

**This chapter will be from mostly Molly POV (point of view) and in the end, it will go back to Percy.**

**I remind once again that the world of harry potter as fantastic as it maybe does not belong to me and I do not gain any monetary or another kind of benefices on it. Even if I would very much like so.**

* * *

MOLLY POV

Percy was upset. He wasn't behaving as usual. Given he was always a private quite timid child but he was never as such. It may have been his birthday. Arthur and I weren't too good at hiding our forgetfulness after all. He had started acting weird from then. He even had thrown a temper tantrum in the street called me mom which he had not done for a month. It may have been our lack of attention toward him. That was why he yelled in the street and threw far fetched accusations as such.

But that must not be all. It had already been two months since his birthday. Bill is away to school and with one less child, I was able to give him the needed attention. Wasn't I? He did not want milk. I conceded and gave him tea. He no more wanted for me to kiss goodnight and I settled for hugs figuring he was growing up. But his silence and his rigid demure. He no longer plays with the twin nor he does teach Ron much of chess anymore. It is as if he was no more part of the family. He acted as a guest with impeccable manners still and he developed the weird habit of always rearranging his things.

His wardrobe which he did care about was now immaculate even color-coded and he have developed an unlikely habit of the same ritual before reading one of his many books.i had observed him chug two glasses of water and then proceed to wait three minutes in the same position before going to the toilet for 5 minutes exactly each time and return to the same position to drink one more mug of water. He would then always spend approximately 4 hours with his book reading the same number of pages every day. The ritual started at the same time every day and ended at the same time. The time I called for dinner

I cannot recognize him anymore. This afternoon when Fred and George interrupted him from his routine by blocking his way to the toilet and pleading him to come to play exploding snap with them. He had at first refused with immense politeness not expected of a 4-year-old no a 6-year-old. But on repeated insistence and after 5 intense minutes. Percy went into a meltdown. One that she had never seen before. It was as if a baby had been overstimulated from a long-overdue nap and she found Percy screaming face red with tears falling down his face curled in a ball in the kitchen. The twin was staring guiltily quite helpless. Molly shooed them away. And tried to calm Percy. It was only after the fifth try that she was able to approach him and comfort him. He calmed down as she stroked his hair and fell asleep.

This was what prompted her to tell her husband she reminded herself. She tried to avoid disturbing him with such trivial issues usually but this was of utmost importance. It was about the health of their son.

* * *

Arthur, we have to talk. Her husband surprise by the soft tone immediately became alert and directed them to the love seat placed into the room. Once seated, Molly immediately launched her concern about Percy. How was not behaving usual and her fear at first that it was due to the lack of attention? But she was no surer. As she explained to him the recent meltdown that has experienced.

Arthur listened to her attentively without interrupting. In the end, he finally opened his mouth to speak.

'Mollywobbles, you know that you tend to worry too is true that Percy has been quitter those recent days but that might be him just growing up. You know that he always was a very reserved child growing up.'

But this not his usual demeanor. I know my son, Arthur. I may forget his birthday but I know him. He is not usually like this. What he did this morning is alarming. Let me just take to a checkup at St Mungo. He is due for one anyway. He has to have his last round of vaccination anyway.

Arthur signed heavily. As he pushed back on the loveseat. I could not help but notice the thinning red hair that was once luscious. His job was killing him. Molly suddenly regretted bringing this to his attention and wished she had taken Percy to the healer without informing. But he had a right to know it was his child after all.

Finally, Arthur seeming resigned agreed for her to bring Percy for his routine check at St Mungo.

* * *

Percy POV

I heard my parents that night. I was able to read my mother's thoughts all morning after my meltdown. I was able to read them even before. How I wish I hadn't.

Because of this I a child of then 4 years old would then deduce or rather diagnose myself as mentally unstable and a disappointing son. The only book I could find on hearing voices in your head would be an old psychological muggle book that deducted that isolation of the mentally unstable patient drunk on multiple narcotics was the appropriate treatment of choice. I would believe myself crazy. And would search for answers that would go on to torment both my Hogwarts year and later my adult life. O would try to block my family's thought that I was already doing by keeping away and wasting away in silence till I could be alone at night where I would be able to scream in my pillow and shed away all the recommendation Sir Cadogan in my tears. Misconducting only my room. I remember those years where I would drown myself in organization and ritual. Such as the arrangement of my wardrobe as noted by my mother which was also weather code. Or my pre-book reading ritual. The way I would tap every beat of the cacophony of the noise produced by my family. Or analyzing the timbre of their voice committing it to memory. All to distract me from their thoughts. There cumbersome mind-numbing idiotic thoughts.


	5. St Mungo and snow hair

**THE WORLD OF J.K ROWLING DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. BUT IT IS WONDERFUL AND ALLOW FANFICTION TO BE WRITTEN FREE**

* * *

The next day as scheduled his mother left his siblings at Aunt Muriel's house on the pretext of taking him to 'his last routine vaccination'. Ginny cries as usual from being separated by the mother but was quickly distracted by Charlie's antics with his dragon figurine. Ron seems pretty clueless about what was happening still captivated by his peanut butter sandwich. Fred and George were unusually quiet so definitely up to something. But his mother was too preoccupied with him for once to investigate or find something suspicious about their behavior today. Percy was quite happy if guilty that for once his mother was giving him some attention even if it was because she thought he was going coco in the head.

* * *

They went through the floo as they always did when they had to go somewhere. And just as Percy stumble through the reception room of St Mungo, he knew that he was doomed. The familiar antiseptic smell of the hospital was ominous. They were going to confirm his mom's fear of him being crazy and then lock him in a white room and drug him for his whole life. He was sure of it. As advance as healers were, mind healers tended to follow the muggle method of diagnosis and treatment.

He was about ready to bolt back through the floo but his mother was already gripping his hand in a vice grip escaping near impossible. And escaping will only serve against his case. So, he let his mother drag his limp body to the receptionist while he resigned himself to his fate.

His mother spoke briefly to the receptionist and then proceeded to lead him somewhere in the hospital. He only saw a heading denoting the psychiatry ward as he was dragged to a bench by his mother so they could wait for their turn. He could not hear nor feel anything anymore. It was as if he had cotton stuffed in his head instead of his usual grey matter. He could not care about the outside world anymore. And was that not too a dark though for a child to ponder. He was going mad after all. His mother was right.

Upon this realisation he had no more fight or resilience in him to fight the impending doom that was coming when the assistant healer yelled his name. He let himself be dragged by his mother once again into the healer's office as pliant as a drag doll.

* * *

Once inside the office that smelt worst of antiseptic, he came face to face with a wiry man with square glasses and white hair as white as snow. If not for the wrinkle-free face of the person and the youthful tone of the person. He would have thought that it was Healer Brinkley, their family pediatrician. But it was not, his mother has taken him to a mind healer.

The healer was great and spoke in a very nice voice. Very soothing and calming. He always gave him full attention when he was speaking, unlike his parent who was always multitasking as he spoke to them. The man inspired trust anyone with hair of such a pure white could have only had good intentions. All would have been nice indeed if I had not been in a mind healer. Going through the motion of what seemed to be what the Rorschach test and afterward the screening test that were all test done according to the book to test mental aptitude and wellbeing.

The test did not take long and he was relieved afterward to hear the healer declare that he could give quite a prompt and positive answer to his mental wellbeing. As he was simply fine just a bit overstressed by a passing event. That may be excepted by children that have gone through the war and an event such a recent birthday could have stressed him. Percy thanked god internally for this healer. His birthday was not quite the cause of this stress but he could breathe now. He was not mad.

'But..'This simple word caused his accelerated heart rate. What was the healer going to say?

'Percy does show signs of anxiety and slight OCD pattern with the description you reported of his repetitive behaviors you said he exposed at home. I would also suspect Asperger syndrome with his mastery of speech and good grammar at only four-year-old. I would like to conduct an IQ and MQ test. If what I suspect is true then Percy is far from unwell but he would surely be a very special young man.'

* * *

Percy liked this healer. He had no wandering thoughts and had a very calm serene and orderly mind. No racing or unpleasant thoughts. At the moment, he liked this person much more than his mother. He was surprised but not guilty of this emotion. He could not be after hearing his mother's apparent relief at not having a crazy son. But her guilt on realising that they got his age was quite redeeming. But he still at the moment like the healer much more. He was a person to say he was special and unique in not a bad way. And for once, he was excited to see someone once again.

**P.S: HAPPY NEW YEAR. SORRY FOR BEING SO LATE. SCHOOL is SOON GOING TO START AND I WILL MAYBE BE SLOPPIER BUT I WILL UPDATE. GOOD LUCK FOR THE NEW YEAR EVERYONE.**


	6. 6 Interim of the one and only

**INTERIM OF PERCY**

* * *

**JUST A BREAKING OF THE THIRD WALL EXPLORING MORE ABOUT THE OLDER PERCY AND WHY HE IS RECOLLECTING ALL THOSE MEMORIES.**

* * *

Percy was starting to get tired of those evening, he had to spend alone with Firewhiskey and memories that always burnt him more than the literal fire liquor sliding down the throat.

In the beginning, Percy thought it was a great idea to isolate himself from all human contact for a year. Recover from his childhood and the war becoming one with himself and all. It was a good idea when he took a one-year leave from his job that he thinks could do without him at the moment. Still a good idea when he told this to his partner and then his family and still when he first took the LIFE REVIVAL or RECOLLECTION potion at the start of the year. But only some days in and he was tired and angry with himself. He had everything to heal and after all this time. The war had already had its one-year anniversary and his life and relations had progressed and improved much from his childhood years. All that those memories reminded him of was those years when he was the perfect unique child that should be and is everyone's model and favourite but as he was, he was everyone everything, he could never be special. Those years of childhood were never doing anything wrong made him just good and worth of love while his sibling misbehaves and developed quirks that made them loved in their own special way that seemed more than the love given to the obedience child. All those memories were making him bitter and regretful of being stuck in this cabin in the middle of nowhere where the only owl could reach him not people and where he could not escape.

To be the perfect once again in memory was getting to him but he was stronger now and knew the truth about what really happened in those years. He has had many conversations with his family about the as well as his partner. War made everyone mush and honest. He just had to power throw them he had too many hidden scars that never healed and needed to heal now. His life was almost perfect he just had to be perfect not completely as he was human and already perfectly imperfect according to everyone even Ron (war did make people mushy and honest). But he had to heal and get all the bitterness out of his mind and body. And once all of this was over, he has a big loving family waiting for him, a loving cheesy partner, a dream job and a home where he belongs with everyone. So, he could do this. He could he can and he will.

* * *

**I KNOW THIS IS A SHORTER PARAGRAPH THAN USUAL BUT I STILL HAVE SCHOOL BUT I HAD A SUDDEN URGE TO WTITE AND EVERYONE NEED SOME DISTRACTION FROM THE PENDING PANDEMIC SO HERE YOU GO. HOPE YOU LIKE IT. DON'T HESITATE TO POST A REVIEW AND I WOULD LOVE TO KNOW WHO YOU THINK THIS MYSTERY PARTNER OF PERCY SAFE AND HOPE TO SEE YOU SOON**


	7. Introduction of the bringer of something

**Hey, I am back. Enjoy the chapter. I am going to be posting more regularly. I am determined to advance this story and see it through. This post might be iffier but it mind take some time for me to get back in Percy's mind.**

* * *

From the day of Healer Brinkley's diagnosis time seem to grow ing and flew by marked by only a few significant events. Like the face of his father when informed of his son's condition or the decrease in the invitation of the twin to play and the ease with which he achieved his self imposed quiet confinement to achieve with each passing day. All went by in a flurry, till the day of the much-awaited appointment with Healer Brinkley.

* * *

This time his mom no mother (mom was dead after all) left his sibling with the Lovegood as Aunt Muriel was busy. The cylindrical house painted of the brightest and the calmest of pink at the top of the hill was the oddest and most enchanting sight, Percy set eyes on. His mother had brought them their lip pinched. Her friendship with Mrs Lovegood was only ever recent with the birth of her daughter Luna and still strained due to the…...characterised eccentricities of the Lovegood. But still, it was her last option, Percy could see that in her strained mouth, determined soldier walk and not to mention her turbulent thoughts that Percy could not block at each eye contact. Percy liked the Lovegood despite the discomfort of his mother toward them, they seem like kindred to him by some weird bond he could never explain. But today was not the day he got to linger in their presence as he usually did during the rare tea invitation but today his mother was all like go-go. In one blink, she dropped her kids off at the Lovegood and barely thanked Mrs Lovegood who graced her with her ever eclectic smile that Percy could not appreciate this day as his mother dragged him downhill like a ragdoll (that was becoming a far too common occurrence for his taste) back to the burrow and in another blink, he was in the white reception room of St Mungo.

* * *

This time he was able to appreciate and even welcome the antiseptic smell of the hospital as he was once again being dragged by his mother to the desk and then to the waiting room of a seemingly deserted side of the hospital. This brought him some unease but not to the same level as last time. He knew what was going to happen this time and he knew he was not crazy. His calmness seems to result in a stretch of time.

Each second passed seemed to weigh its worth in multiple hours in this room that seems whiter and more immaculate by the second. As his mother remain quiet definitely in her head again stressing about the inability of her son at being a normal him alone in the quietness of the now insufferable white and silent room. Ohh goodness gracious the unease was back. Percy was going to be stuck in this constant feeling of pent up tension all his life. (And young Percy did not know how right he was in this exact moment)

* * *

And finally, after five minutes that were equal to an eternity of madness to young Percy, they entered the office. It was peculiar office if it could even be categorised as an office, Percy would describe it more as a spacious living room/study room with the mahogany desk that inspired power to Percy and a comfy sofa set that Percy wanted to just sink into and take a nap. All the worrying and rushing has tired him out.

And just as he was going to submit to his primal instinct and sink into what may be the comfiest coach of the world, he was interrupted by a calm saccharine voice welcoming them to the, not so office. It was Healer Brinkley and at his side was an old man that seems to be withering away each minute that passed.

Percy could not care less as the eye contact with Healer Brinkley has projected him into a haven of calmness like never before. His mind was numbingly happy at finally encountering someone with light thoughts that never too loud, clear and not emotionally ridden like most thought of his family.

This was not going to last for long as just as he made eye contact with the old gentleman that was introduced to be Garrick Ollivander the MQ inquisitor, he felt as if he has collided with a metal plate. This old man had the heaviest and most creepy way of expressing thoughts. The only whispering of a 'this should be interesting' was enough to wind up Percy and force him to break up eye contact. Percy knew with the same crazed certainty as he knew about Rookwood that this man would be one of the reasons that he would be pushed apart or isolated from society. He just knew. This man was the bringer of something for Percy and he was most certainly sure that it was more bad than good.

* * *

The Firewhiskey is becoming less effective and the memories much more burning. Whatever reason alcoholics may have in burning their sorrow or every emotion in liquor must have a damaged liver as well as a still broken heart. As whatever the amount of liquor Percy ingested, he could never shake the feeling of himself eager to please for every praise or morsel of love available for him that he never got enough. He could not shake the feeling of the ghost less hand that enraptured his loneliness. He could not and his only rescue would only be here later in the coming week from his dearest. He just had to hold out. He could. He was strong and he was a Weasley damn it.

* * *

**Hoe did you like the chapter. I would love the request of Percy IQ and MQ (magical quotient) score for the next chapter that is for soon. PINKY SWEAR . Keep safe and wash your hand.**


End file.
